


FANMIX & ART: The Eradication of Japanese Knotweed on the Camino de Santiago de Compostela

by untldeathtakeme (LikeRebelDiamonds)



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: James is angsty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeRebelDiamonds/pseuds/untldeathtakeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Hathaway suddenly leaves Oxford to make a month-long pilgrimage in Northern Spain in the summer along the Camino Frances to Santiago de Compostela.<br/>He walks to get rid of his feelings for Robbie--feelings he equates with Japanese knotweed, a tall ornamental plant with heart shaped leaves, deep roots. James doesn't make it to Cathedral of Santiago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FANMIX & ART: The Eradication of Japanese Knotweed on the Camino de Santiago de Compostela

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Eradication of Japanese Knotweed on the Camino de Santiago de Compostela](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748108) by [owlbsurfinbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlbsurfinbird/pseuds/owlbsurfinbird). 



> Mixing for this story was such a pleasure! (As was reading it, despite what the author may tell you :)) The mix isn't quite how I idealized it (I wanted more Spanish flavor), but I just couldn't wade though a foreign language genre as completely as I wanted to, so I settled for a dry, dusty meandering feel, with endnotes of hope, because that's how the fic was to me. The map at the bottom was done by the author, not myself, so credit to her. Note: I hope to have 8tracks back up ASAP. 8tracks refuses to play The Long and Winding Road, but turns EVERY.SINGLE.UPLOAD into While My Guitar Gently Weeps. !!!! (though not terribly inappropriate) that's not what I wanted there!

 

[download@mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/i96jcw3gpipmm/Eradication_of_Japanese_Knotweed) {8tracks link to follow hopefully)

 

1\. These Days-Matt Pond f/ Laura Stevensen & Chris Hansen

 _I've been out walking_  
_I don't do too much talking these days/_  
_Please don't confront me with my failures_  
_I had not forgotten them_

Robbie: **“James. What happened on your Spanish not-a-pilgrimage?”**

James **: “Nothing I care to talk about yet.” He touches Robbie’s shoulder. “We can sort it over a pint on Friday, yeah?”**

 

2.With or Without You-2Cellos

_{instrumental}_

  
**His feelings for the man are no longer on the surface-they have been cut back in another attempt**  
**to keep them from flourishing. But the roots run deep.**  
**He took a long walk to forget. But the roots remain.**  
  
 

3.Thistle and Weeds-Mumford & Sons

 _I sit alone in this winter clarity which clouds my mind_  
_Alone in the wind and the rain you left me_  
_It's getting dark darling, too dark to see_  
_And I'm on my knees, and your faith in shreds, it seems_

**When he walked the Camino the last time, he was surrounded by others who thought the same way he did. He walked in joy, suffused with light.  Every night for the last two weeks, sitting in the darkness or in the dim light of a hostel, he misses his guitar, stashed safe inside Robbie’s flat.**

  
 

4.So Be Damned-Laurence Fox

 _So be damned if that’s what you’re crying for_  
_Maybe that’s what you’re hoping for_  
_Maybe that’s what you want._

**James holds himself to a higher standard. So is he tormented by this feeling of guilt over Adam's death because he actually feels responsible? Or is he tormenting himself with guilt over Adam's death because he feels guilty about something else?**

 

5.Salva Nos-Mediaeval Baebes

_{Traditional}_

**Walking the Camino.**

 

6\. Capricho Arabe-Francisco Tarrega

_{instrumental}_

**He hasn't managed to not miss Robbie.   Robbie cannot be deleted.**

 

 

7.For You to Notice-Dashboard Confessional

 _But for now, I'll look so longingly waiting_  
_For you to want me, for you to need me_  
_For you to notice me_

**It is a different kind of love than what James feels for Robbie.  It makes him swallow hard, this realization. He knew it all along, of course. But he hoped. He continues to hope. Will always hope. Continues to believe that something will grow.**

 

 8. On the Floor-Brandon Flowers

  
_When the lights go down in the city and everyone goes, to their room_  
_Walking the trail to dreamland_  
_When the lights go down in the city, something is roaring_  
_I find myself waiting to believe_

 **James prays for a minute, then two. For the man. For himself. Then he gently shuts the open, lifeless eyes.**  
**He doesn't have nightmares any longer about things that swing. Doesn't have as great a problem clearing his head. His mental images of forests are less likely to contain body parts and are more likely to contain images of yellow arrows sprayed on boulders...He puts a hand behind his head. All in all, it's a pleasant end to his walk.  With the exception of being arrested, of course.**

 

9.Putting the Dog to Sleep-The Antlers

 _You said, “I can’t prove to you you’re not gonna die alone,_  
_But trust me to take you home,_  
_To clean up that blood all over your paws._  
  
_You can’t keep running out,_  
_Kicking yourself off the bed,_  
_Kicking yourself in the head,_  
_Because you’re kicking me too.”_

James: **"If I—" He drops his gaze to the rough tabletop. "—if I cared for you, or even if I loved you, I wouldn't act on it because that's not who I am, Robbie. I'd never say anything. It would be pointless. And, despite the fact that you're a bloody good detective, I doubt you'd see it for what it really was. You wouldn't notice. He glances up. "If I loved you, I mean."**  
  
 

10\. Sparrow-Simon & Garfunkel

 _"Who will love a little Sparrow?_  
_Will no one write her eulogy?_  
_"I will," said the Earth,_  
_"For all I've created returns unto me,_  
_From dust were ye made and dust ye shall be."_

Robbie: **"Aw, right. You think I wouldn't notice? Tell you something. What about going through Cooper's things? Or putting together those masquerade photos because I thought something wasn't right? What about the time you held my hand when we pretended to be a couple at that school? Or that time you took a bullet intended for me? I think I'd bloody well notice, James. I'm not that thick."**

 

11\. The Long and Winding Road-The Beatles

 _Many times I've been alone_  
_And many times I've cried_  
_Anyway, you'll never know the many ways I've tried_  
_But still they lead me back to the long and winding road._

**He had walked nearly 500k to make his confession to a man who had walked with him, shoulder to shoulder, for years. Robbie had walked with him, too, on the Camino, if only in his head.**

 Bonus (because I would go mad if I didn't include this somehow but it was really a bit too...hopeful? to be in the mix proper, yet it very much runs though the fic, and i just like ending on it so: bonus)

12\. The Impossible Dream-Tony Mottola

_{instrumental}_

 

_ _


End file.
